Iridescent
by Shadow329826
Summary: Student Lyra Lunetta faces many of the same problems as her fellow classmates, but one strikes her with a twist. As she realizes she is a danger to everyone, she faces a tough decision. Will she face it head on, run away from everything she knows, or give it all up? Takes place in the Miraculous Ladybug universe!
1. Do you feel cold and lost in desperation

-/-/-/-

As I wander the halls, I wonder how everyone can stand the noise. It's so loud! While I look around, I spot a flash of red hair and I nearly freak out! _Nathanael...He's so...I don't know how to even put it..._ But I can't bother trying to talk to him right now, I've got to get moving, before I'm late! Yeah, we might be in the same class, but he takes a while to get to class and I can't break my perfect record of being on time!

Class slips by and before I know it, we're done! I've got to head to the library for some studying, no time to waste! I'm not the only one there, though. Lots of my classmates are here too, ugh. I try and focus, but everyone's chit-chatting with each other, and it's impossible! I'm trying to tell them to be quiet, but no one can hear me, so I keep raising my voice a little at a time. Finally, I'm yelling at the top of my lungs: "EVERYONE, BE QUIET! I CAN'T FOCUS!"

"Sheesh, Lyra, relax! No need to yell," Chloe sneers.

"No one listens otherwise! Especially _you_ , Chloe, and it's a fact! I can't get anyone to listen and quiet down unless I yell!" I tell her, before I storm out of the library.

-/-/-/-

"Arguing with classmates, only for them to not listen. Such a perfect target for my special akuma. Go, my precious one, and give her power!" Hawk Moth says, and sends an akuma glowing with unnatural strength.

-/-/-/-

I'm walking the long way home to avoid everyone, when something flutters down, landing on my necklace, a special one, with a book-shaped charm on it. Suddenly, a mysterious voice appears in my head, and a strangely dressed man appears. "Hello, Silencer. I have provided you with the most power imaginable, my mutant akuma. With it, you can silence the voices of anyone who dares drive you mad with sound, and blast sonic waves with a simple push. I only ask for two things in return: the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. So, what do you say?"

"I'll take it," I say to him.

A wave of darkness sweeps over me, and when it fades, my outfit changed! Rather than regular clothes, I'm wearing a dark pinkish-purple sweater-like shirt, with strange dividers between my middle and ring fingers, and I have a silver scarf, black butterfly mask, and, dark gray boots. Not quite _my_ typical choice, but hey, I've got powers apparently, so I can deal with it! "Time to see what I can do, and get some revenge in the process," I say darkly to myself.

-/-/-/-


	2. Ladybug POV 1

'~/-/~'

We sit on top of a building, trying to catch a glimpse of the akumatized villain who we heard was tearing through the city. "Any signs m'lady?" Cat Noir asks me.

"Sorry, kitty, no idea where our enemy is," I say.

Just as I finish saying that, a sonic boom sounds off not all that far away. "Looks like we found them!" we both say at once, and we take off over the city to try and catch whoever is causing that.

'~/-/~'


	3. Failure's all you've ever known

A quiet thump lands behind me. I pivot quickly and turn around to find the two I've been waiting for: Ladybug and Cat Noir. "well, hello. I've been waiting for you," I taunt them, "I can't stay and chat though, I got some revenge to dish out and so, see ya!"

I press some of the strange energy that my charm generates to my feet and take off like a flash. I know the heroes can't keep up with me when I'm running like this, no one can! The akuma I got gave me overflowing energy, and I can use it to accelerate my natural abilities, like making myself run faster, which I'm doing right now, but it's very temporary. When I get a good lead on the heroes, I drop my speed, and just begin to walk. I know I can get to Chloe easily, no rush. No matter how loud the crowds are, I know I can't silence them or the heroes will know exactly where I've been and have an idea on where I'm headed.

Soon enough, I'm climbing up a building using my boosting abilities to get to Chloe's room. I quietly slide into her room, unnoticed. "Hello, Chloe," I say ominously from the shadows.

"W-who's there? What do you want?" Chloe sputters out.

"Oh, Chloe, you should know who I am. After all, you caused this."

"Wait, what?"

"You told me off. Opened me to get this power."

"LYRA?!"

"It's not Lyra anymore. I'm the Silencer now, and you're too loud. Chloe, how about you quiet down," I say, and open my hand, sort of like I'm waiting for a high-five, and pulses shoot out, silencing Chloe.

"That was probably one of my bests. Should last about...I'd say one day. Well, I can't stay, gotta bounce!"

I leap straight out of her room, leaving her staring at me, stunned. As I wander the streets, Hawk Moth's voice comes into my head again. "You've had your fun, now BRING ME THE MIRACULOUSES!"

"Alright, alright Hawk Moth, chill, I'm on it. The heroes are trying to find me, anyway, I just gotta silence a crowd, and they'll come, easy as that," I tell him.

Soon enough, I find a crowd that can draw the heroes in. With a solid push, I silence them and send off a signal to draw the heroes in. "Hey you! Whoever you are, stop silencing everyone!" Ladybug yells from behind me.

"You think you can stop me? Just try, I'm not scared," I taunt her.

"M'lady, I'm not sure fighting her is a good idea. She seems...more dangerous than the usual akumatized villain," Cat Noir says to Ladybug.

He's right, I _am_ more dangerous than the usual. That just makes it fun though. "If you wanna stop me, you gotta catch me first!" I say, and start running, hardly boosting myself.

They catch up to me, even though I'm boosting myself slightly. Just _fantastic_.


	4. Ladybug POV 2

'~/-/~'

"Just because you're fast, doesn't mean you can outrun us! Whatever your name is, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" I yell at the akumatized villain.

"It's the Silencer, clueless, couldn't you guess? Well, then, if you truly insist. Let's go!" she says.

Even between me and Cat Noir, the Silencer proves hard to hit. She seems to radiate some kind of extreme energy whenever we get close to her, and she seems to be able to manipulate it to jump really high or run fast. Soon enough, she lures us into a crowd where we can't chase her without pushing.

'~/-/~'


	5. With the cataclysm raining down

**Hey, author here. This part...is a little bit scarier I feel than the rest of it. Just letting you know. Also, I'm glad everyone has been enjoying Iridescent so far!**

-/-/-/-

 _Hah,_ I think to myself, _they're trapped. I got this in the bag now._ When the crowd notices the heroes, the noise loudens to a roar. "ENOUGH! Everyone, SILENCE!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

A huge shockwave shoots out, slamming almost everyone within about 200 feet backwards as far as they can fly. A few people don't fly quite as far. The crowd mostly gets up, the heroes seem to have avoided the shockwave mostly, but a few people aren't moving. _W-what? What did I do to them? They better just be unconscious..._

I run over to see what happened to one of them, and they are **stone cold**. _Oh no, this can't be good. WHAT HAVE I DONE?_ I suddenly realize what I've been doing. I hurt people just because they were being loud! When I realize this, pain shoots up my arms, and I notice my sleeves are torn. As soon as that happens, a splitting pain tears across my neck, but I can't if anything happened there. "Silencer. What have you done? You just murdered innocent people," Ladybug says from behind me, her voice cold and judging.

"I-I don't know! Something drove me too... and I never meant to kill anyone," I quietly say, almost inaudibly.

I take off running, terrified of what anyone might do to me now that I'm technically a murderer. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hawk Moth's voice roars in my head, before cutting off with the sound and feeling of a rubber band being launched inside my head. I'm not coming back any time soon...


	6. Ladybug POV 3

'~/-/~'

It's been quite a while since the Silencer fled, and we haven't seen her since. We can't worry about it though, there have been too many new akumatized villains since then to. In fact, there's a new one today, and I can't be Ladybug tonight, since it's his birthday and he wants to spend some time with me as well, myself. Luckily, I called Cat Noir and he's coming to protect me tonight. Well, I've got all day to wait.

'~/-/~'


	7. You were there

It's been nearly a month and a half since I ran away. I've been on the run the whole time, never staying anywhere long, but I never went too far from Paris, since if I ever got lonely, I could go home. That's what I'm doing now, going home. I miss home, and I feel like there's something special today that I'm gonna miss. With a push, I take off super fast to get back into Paris

When I get home. I hear something about a new villain, with bright red hair and teal eyes. _Why does that description sound familiar?_ I think. Suddenly, it comes to me. _Nathanael!_ No wonder I felt like I was missing something. It's his birthday! I should find him, just to say happy birthday at least, so I start wandering the city. Finally, I find a kid with bright red hair sitting by the river, drawing on a tablet while lines appear in the air, forming an object I can't quite identify. I know it's Nathanael though, because he's the only person who fit the description of the current new villain and is an artist. "Hey, uh, Nathan?" I quietly ask him.

"Huh?" he looks up at me, confused, "W-who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Hah, right, you probably don't recognize me right now. I'm Lyra, your classmate, the one who disappeared nearly two months ago? Yeah, I came back."

"Lyra? Wow, I could hardly tell it was you!"

"I guess, it's probably because I got akumatized and then I ran away..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I heard some things about some villain running away after killing a bunch of people about the time you said you 'disappeared'. That was you?"

"Yeah, but I got control of myself now. I calmed down while I was away... I just got lonely, and I knew something special was today, so I came back."

"I guess... not like I have had much luck today, considering it's my birthday. I mean, I get caught drawing, get sent to the principal's office, trip over a bag, get my drawings insulted by Chloe, and get akumatized! Speaking of that, technically, since I'm akumatized, my name isn't Nathanael, it's Evillustrator right now."

"At least I'm not the only one going by something else. Since I got akumatized, I've been the SIlencer."

"Well, I'm glad to see someone familiar who won't insult me or be scared of me today. Maybe I can fill you in-"

Suddenly, glowing purple butterfly masks appear in front of both of our eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! I NEED THE MIRACULOUSES!" Hawk Moth roars inside our heads.

"Hawk Moth, cool your jets, we'll get to it. For now, relax," I tell him, very calmly.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other in a month and a half. Besides, we might lure the heroes here, and being together will make it all the much easier to beat them," Evillustrator says to Hawk Moth, in possibly the sassiest voice I've ever heard him use.

"Evillustrator, stop defying me! You know I can take away your powers! And Silencer, I may not be able to take yours, but I can easily tell the police that you came back." Hawk Moth snaps at us.

I focus to try and project my powers to silence him, and he does seem to sense that I'm trying to, and stops talking with us. "Anyway, I never asked. What are you drawing?" I ask Evillustrator.

"Oh, um, I'm drawing a boat. For tonight. I asked Marinette to come and spend some time with me for my birthday tonight," he answers me.

"Oh. Okay."

We spend a while catching up with each other, and he fills me in on what I've missed while I was gone. I nearly fall over laughing when I find out that Chloe was actually silenced for a whole day! As we talk, it slowly gets later, and the sun starts setting. We both look at each other, and at the same time, we both say, "Your hair looks like it's on fire!" and then start laughing. It's true though, we both have red hair, but his is more tomato bright red and mine is more brownish-orangish-red, and the sunset makes us look like someone set our hair on fire. For some reason, I feel drawn to put my hand on his shoulder, so I do, and he does the same. "You know, I don't think I could have dreamed of having a better afternoon. THis morning may have sucked, but getting to spend time with you, someone I hadn't seen in a month and a half, definitely was great. I guess we're friends now? I'm not really sure if we were friends before, since we didn't talk much, but we are friends now, I think," Evillustrator says, rather quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends now. I don't think I could have dreamed of a better time to come home, either. Actually, I think I can do one final thing for you today, since I never got you a gift. If you want, I can keep it quiet while you and Marinette are together. I'll just set up a special sound barrier that will only allow the two of you, and myself, obviously, to be able to be heard," I say to him.

"That would be amazing!"

"Okay, I'll set it up in a little, just as Marinette comes. I'm going to hang around, just so you can signal me when it's time to drop the silence."

I wander not to far away, just far enough where I'm out of sight, then set up the barrier to go past the first row of buildings next to the river, and keep outside noise, well, out. After that, I just sit down and get ready for the ride.

Within maybe about half an hour, the sun is almost completely set, and Evillustrator is decorating the boat. While he's doing that, I see the communication mask appear and he stops drawing. Just after that, I see Marinette arrive. They set out on the boat, and travel for a little while. As I watch, a black blur flies down and lands on the back of the boat. _Cat Noir!_ I never thought I would see him again, but well, there he is. _He better not ruin the night!_ I keep a close eye on the boat, and before I know it, a fight breaks out, and Evillustrator traps Cat Noir and Marinette on the boat, and the boat begins to sink. He leaps off the boat, and runs to me. "Silencer, can you drop the barrier?" he asks me.

"I'm on it," I say, and spread my hands out, and pull them in, but as I pull, it's like pulling down a huge sheet, it doesn't want to go, but it does.

He thanks me, and runs off, I assume to go attack Chloe, get some revenge. I follow him, to make sure he doesn't get hurt. The heroes are going to follow, that is, if Cat Noir gets off the boat. Suddenly, I hear a thump. Cat Noir and Marinette escaped! I better go after Evillustrator, just to make sure he's ok. After all, we're friends!


	8. Falling into empty space

**Hiya Iridescent fans! I just finished writing the whole story, so once/twice a week I will update, until I finish uploading the story, and then I will upload my two extras, and here's why I'm actually writing this note: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL MY FRIENDS! I haven't started it yet, but it's gonna be taking place approximately a month after the events in Iridescent, and to keep up with the theme, its title will be a song name as well! I'm gonna set up a little poll at the bottom, with my current ideas for the title, but you can submit your own ideas as well!**

 **-/-/-/-**

"Here you go kitty. A little ball and chain to play with." Evillustrator says coldly.

I know what's happening a little too well. As he keeps using his powers, it slowly consumes him, making him cold and harsh. He'll be fine, though, it will wear off after a little while. It's just overwhelming him! Evillustrator erases some of the floor, and both heroes nearly fall in, Cat Noir is hanging on by his claws. I see my friend gain the glowing mask again, and then he reaches for Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks him back, then summons... a bouncy ball? I'm not sure what good that will do for her. Suddenly, she throws the ball, and with perfect aim, it smashes all the lights. I faintly see her lunge at Evillustrator, grab his pen, and break it! A dark, glowing butterfly unfolds and flies out, and Ladybug catches it with her yo-yo. She releases it, but now it's glowing white, and Evillustrator turns back into Nathanael. "Huh? What happened?" he asks, a little confused and lost. The heroes fistbump for some reason, then both leave Chloe's room, not noticing me hiding outside. I slip inside, and walk up to Nathan. "Hey, Nathanael? You feeling ok? Do you remember anything about today?" I ask him, quietly.

"What? Yeah, I do remember, but it's a little hazy. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to get home now though, I'm feeling a little shaky, so I might not be able to go," he says, his voice shaking, sort of like the way he is trembling, exhausted.

"Don't worry, I'll help you home. I'm not just going to leave a friend behind when he clearly could use some help. You know I don't leave Alesi behind when she needs help, and you're my friend now, so I'm not gonna leave you," I tell him.

I walk with him home, to make sure his exhaustion doesn't get the better of him while he walks. As we walk, I think to myself, _Speaking of Alesi, I haven't seen her since I left! I can't see her like this though, I'd need to fix the tears in my sleeves and figure out a way to cover the mask, if I don't want to scare her badly._ We finally reach Nathan's house, and we part ways for now. "Hey, Silencer?" he calls to me as he walks into his house, "Maybe we can talk again some time?"

"Yeah. We can."

-/-/-/-

 **Here's the poll! Just so you know, the sequel will be more about Lyra, Alesi, and Nathanael, and their friendship and that kinda stuff, and I might introduce my sister's Miraculosona if she's okay with it, and he fits in. But, anyway, the poll, and don't forget to submit your ideas if you have any for the title!**

 **Just as a note, it's the format for the poll is Title of Song (Artist of Song)**

 **Counting Stars (OneRepublic)**

 **Irresistible (Fall Out Boy and Demi Lovato)**

 **Well I'm blanking right now on other ideas, I had another earlier... So vote, or submit your own ideas! Keep on enjoying the story now!**


End file.
